Akiza Izinski
Aki Izayoi is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and one of the mysterious Signers. Aki possesses a "special power" which sets her apart from that rest of humanity, and even the rest of the Signers. This power appears to be a form of ESP; although its exact name and limits are currently unknown, it is activated only by sadness and anguish. This has caused Aki a lot of sorrow, effectively fueling itself. Aki believes her Dragon's Birthmark is the cause of her unwanted power; and thus, she despises it. Aki's feelings about the Birthmark are later revealed when she first encounters Yusei Fudo and his friends at the Daimon Duel Area, since she is noted as calling it a "wretched mark". Aki's power allows her to materialize Duel Monsters as reality and to make the effects of her Spell and Trap Cards real, too. These elements combined liken any Duel in which Aki participates to a Shadow Game. Character design .]] Aki has pink hair with two long, elbow-length bangs. She also rolls her hair with a device similar to a hair curler behind her bangs. When she duels under the alias of the "Black Rose Witch", she splits her two large bangs into about six smaller ones. Aki also makes use of a pale, white mask and a long, tattered black cloak to conceal her identity while Dueling as the "Black Rose Witch". She has unusually shaped eyes which resemble those of a cat's. Her outfit is similar to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980's. Aki wears a low-cut black corset with short, white puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also wears a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her and is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a gold cross-shaped talisman with an emerald and an optional pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves and she wears red high heels with them. Aki's Duel Disk has pink and red trim. Character biography In her youth, Aki caused accidents while dueling, often resulting in people getting injured. Aki later attended a Duel Academy as a young teenager, where she inadvertently caused more accidents due to the instability of her powers. Because of these incidents, she became separated from most people and took on the persona of the "Black Rose Witch". Aki is later found by Divine, a mysterious man who works with the Arcadian Movement, an organization of psychic duelists with powers similar to Aki's, who takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic duelists. Rua and Tenpei later decide to challenge the Black Rose Witch to a Duel. It is during this encounter that Aki first sees Yusei Fudo and his own Dragon's Birthmark. She expresses surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses such a birthmark, and after meeting him, Aki reluctantly changes her outlook on the world. Since they haven't had a chance to talk, she sees Yusei as a challenge. Aki is a participant of the Fortune Cup and faces Jill deLauncebeaux in the second round. Aki proves her powers during the Duel by slicing Jill badly across the face with rose petals when she activates Doppel Gainer - consequently, this is the turning point in the Duel in which the spectators become enraged and began to scream abuse at her. She later wins the Duel using her signature monster, "Black Rose Dragon". After Jill is severely scorched due to her monster's attack, Aki is completely exposed as the feared "Black Rose Witch", thanks to Jeager and Rex Godwin's plot to unmask her. They had also wanted Jill to expose her as a Signer; however, even though Aki used her powers during the Duel, Akutsu's D-Sensor received no reading. Aki's next opponent in the Fortune Cup was the Duel Profiler, Kodo Kinomiya, a mysterious man who attempts to confuse and disconcert her with tragic insights from her dark past. Rex Godwin and Jeager hope that this strategy will finally confirm Aki as a Signer by angering her and triggering her special power. After being pushed to her psychological limits by Kodo, Aki loses control and becomes even more unstable than usual. The pin-like object she uses to hold her hair in place falls off, leaving Aki's long bangs trailing over her face, and an intense pink aura emanates from her. Ultimately, she claims victory, and moves on to the Tournament Finals, though not before her Claw Dragon's Birthmark is revealed, and Kodo rendered unconscious. Her opponent in the finals will be Yusei Fudo. Deck Aki runs a Black Rose Deck, centering around the summoning of her powerful Synchro Monster and namesake, "Black Rose Dragon". She also utilizes several Plant-Type monsters and the versatile Field Spell, "Black Garden". In her Duel against the Duel Profiler, Kodo Kinomiya, Aki reveals an alternate strategy which inflicts Effect Damage to the opponent via "Rose Flame" and "Curse of Rose". }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters